Terminal blocks have been labeled via adhesive backed labels that are affixed to the front surface of terminal blocks for identification. However, the surface of terminal blocks are irregular and inconsistent from block to block resulting in poor adhesion of these labels that are vulnerable to unintentional removable by inadvertent physical contact or adhesive deterioration over time leaving the terminal blocks unidentifiable.
FIGS. 1 and 1A illustrate the most common method used for identifying terminal blocks. The terminal block markers 60 are formed from a semi-rigid molded plastic material, such as ABS. The terminal markers 60 have mounting latches 64 that protrude from the back of the label surface 62. The mounting latches engage the openings 52 in a terminal block 50 to secure the terminal marker 60 to the terminal block 50. The terminal markers 60 are typically printed on demand using specialized printing systems designed specifically for terminal block markers or manufactured with pre-printed legends. These systems are discrete from other printing operations and typically require discrete software and operator training.
As a result, there exists a need for a terminal marker with the same mounting functionality customers desire while being printable in common roll fed thermal transfer printers using the same software used for standard labeling practices.